Danielle Salvatore/Relationships
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Stephanie Salvatore Stephanie is Danielle's younger sister, when they were human they were very close, best friends up until the arrival of the handsome Charlie Pierce. After Charlie's "death", Danielle swore to make Stephanie's life a misery, and succeeded in 1912 by making her loose control of herself, fifty years after their last meeting. In the 1940's, for the first time since their transition, Danielle showed a rare selflessness by backing out of her plan to join Stephanie in war, so that Stephanie could try to control her urges, as Danielle would've been a bad influence. Despite unknowing the truth of Danielle's selfless act, Stephanie still returned the favor to her sister in the 1970's, sending Alex to help Danielle turn on her humanity. From these glimpses of the past, it is shown that whilst they may outwardly despite the other, deep down they truly care. Before season one, the sisters hadn't seen each other since the early 1990's, their relationship having taken a steep turn for the worse, as their relationship was described as "violent and bitter". Due to Charlie's influence they became enemies, yet have recently began repairing their strained relationship due to Eli Gilbert, ironically Charlie's descendant and doppelgänger. Through the seasons, both fell in love with Eli and whilst he was the factor bringing them together, he is also the biggest strain in the sister's complex relationship. In the season four finale, although Stephanie was heartbroken at Eli's choice, she admitted that she was happy for Danielle. Through this, they have proven just how far their relationship has come from their violent past. Whilst their relationship will continue to be tested, through the highs and lows, it is clear that the two share a strong sisterly bond. In Season 5, they have some issues but appear to be getting along better as sisters and appear to show much more care and concern for one another, though their bond is tested through time. After Danielle's sacrifice, Stephanie breaks down over losing the only family she has left. Eli Gilbert Eli Gilbert is the love of Damon's life and her best friend. As the series progressed, she fell in love with Eli. She first met Eli when she was in Mystic Falls looking for her object of obsession for over a century, Charlie Pierce. She then talked to Eli but afterwards, compelled him to forget their meeting. She then met Eli again at the Salvatore Boarding House when he was looking for Stephanie. After a while, Eli started to view Danielle as self-centered, violent, sociopathic and cruel, especially when he found out that she continuously abused and used his best friend, Christian Forbes against his will. He was horrified to discover that Danielle was also behind all of the murders and unusual "animal" attacks in Mystic Falls. Originally, Danielle disliked Eli and was rather apathetic about whether Eli lived or died. Although, Danielle was drawn to Eli, mostly due to the fact that Eli bears an uncanny resemblance to the object of her obsession for over a century, Charlie. Although Danielle and Eli often bicker and don't get along, Eli began to slowly warm up to her as he got to know her, befriending her in the process. But he still kept his distance due to Danielle's constant immoral and impulsive behavior. Danielle and Eli's friendship deepens with time and the two become closer, with Danielle haven fallen for Eli and Eli developing feelings for Danielle. Danielle has repeatedly admitted that she is in love with Eli, however, Eli has admitted that he loves her too. Danielle once told Eli that she loved him, but that she didn't deserve him, but Stephanie does. She then compelled him to forget her confession afterwards. As opposed to Stephanie, Danielle is seen to be extremely selfish when it comes to Eli, willing to put the life of Eli's before anyone else's, including Eli's loved ones. It has been a consistency throughout the series that even though Eli cares deeply about Danielle and has feelings for her, he still strongly loves Stephanie and has repeatedly chosen her over Danielle much to Danielle's disappointment. But Eli and Danielle are still closer than ever, and the sexual tension between them has even increased as Eli's emotions were heightened. During Season 4, Stephanie ends her relationship with Eli because of him no longer fighting the feelings he has for Danielle. Eli admitted to Danielle that she was the reason of his breakup with Stephanie and with Jennifer trying to kill him, Eli had to move with Danielle. Stephanie moves out when he moves in because of the relationship between him and Danielle. Danielle and Eli also had sex for the first time and became a real couple the night he moves in with her. Despite being sired to her, his feelings for her are real and he loves her either way. He will not be giving up on her. She may be selfish with her feelings but she doesn't regret it – when push comes to shove, she'll always put him first and it's for that same reason that she's always saving him when he needs her. Danielle brings out a side of Eli that none of his past loves have been able to and challenges him in a way that no one else can. She hasn't taken advantage of Eli when she's had the opportunity. She's usually played fair with him, and she's always saying that he's the one man she has to do the right thing by. When Danielle and Eli are in the same room together, the sexual tension between them crackles and pops like a sparkler. And even when they aren't saying anything, the pair can carry on entire conversations through eye contact and body language. Danielle loves him unconditionally without expecting anything in return because that's who she is. She loves him either way, human or vampire. Alanna Saltzman Jennifer Gilbert Lucianna Others